


Feels Like Hapiness

by Harky21



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Harry Potter AU, M/M, originally on Tumblr, this is a present for daisugs birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3617859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harky21/pseuds/Harky21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gryffindor Quidditch Captain Sawamura Daichi can't keep his eye off of Hufflepuff Captain Sugawara Koushi. Sick of their lovesick sighs, Tanaka, Nishinoya, and Asahi decide to take things into their own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feels Like Hapiness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eijuns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eijuns/gifts).



> This was a B-day present for daisugs (AO3)/ akaahsi on tumblr. Originally posted on tumblr too! I hope you all enjoy it!

Daichi glanced nervously across the pitch at the Hufflepuff captain again. He knew this would be a tough game. Even though Hufflepuff was notorious for never having a great quidditch team their new captain, Sugawara Koushi, had gotten them into decent shape this season. He was a 6th year like Daichi and they’d started on their teams the same year too. Not to mention since Daichi was a chaser and Suga was a keeper they had a lot of interaction in the air. Over the years they had become friendly acquaintances. Pairing up for projects in their few shared classes every now and then when the teacher forced the houses to have mixed groups. And slowly Daichi was finding he wanted to know more and more about the Hufflepuff captain. The boy was currently talking to one of his chasers, Asahi. A big lad with the temperament of a rabbit.

“Hey! Captain! Were you listening?” Daichi ripped his gaze from the silver haired boy to look at the new third year on the team, Hinata. He was a lightening quick seeker that had convinced the previous captain to let him practice with the team even if he didn’t play. Just in that year had been all he needed to surpass the 7th year seeker they had on the team. Daichi thanked his stars for that since Gryffindor had no one to replace him at the time. 

“Sorry, Hinata, what were you saying?” he said giving the yellow robed keeper one last glance.

“I was saying Nishi and I were talking about strategies for the game today and had a few we wanted to go over with you!” Hinata beamed up at him with large round eyes. “Come on!” He said grabbing his sleeve and pulling him away. Daichi didn’t notice the soft, light brown eyes following him from across the pitch as he was dragged away.

The game was not by any means easy. Suga gave them a run for their money as keeper. Daichi and a 5th year chaser, Marlo, had to pull some of their trick shots out of the bag to get past him. Not to mention the snitch had seemed to be in an awfully tricky mood today. It was a miracle when Hinata caught it. He barely managed to inch out the Hufflepuff seeker to catch the snitch. He sank down on the bench next to Tanaka, Gryffindor’s best beater. 

“Some game, ay Cap?” Tanaka punched Daichi playfully in the arm. “You and Suga were certainly duking it out quite a bit. He sure is one excellent keeper and man that look he gets on his face after a block!” he rambled.

Daichi simply smiled and his gaze wandered once again to the captain on the other side of the pitch. He knew perfectly well the face Suga got after a block. The sparkle in his eye, the small smile edging towards smugness, but not quite, his look of confidence. Oh yes, Daichi knew it. It was one of the first things he noticed about the boy. He gets the same look in his eye any time he wins, whether at games, test scores, anything. Daichi loved that face. Even when it meant he lost.

“Yeah, he’s a piece of work isn’t he,” he said looking back at the beater. “What?” Daichi asked when he noticed the smug look on Tanaka’s face.

“Oh, nothing, nothing, but come on. It’s time to go back and celebrate! I heard Nishinoya smuggled in some butter beer!”

“Ugh, rough game, hey Suga?” Asahi sighed as they gathered their gear to head back to the castle, his shoulders hunched over in defeat.

“Yeah, but it was still fun. We’ll get them for sure next time,” the silver haired boy smiled.

“That damned Daichi. I swear it’s near impossible to snatch the quaffle from him. At least we’ve got an excellent keeper for defense,” Asahi commented with a smile, glancing at his captain only to see his eyes focused across the field. He sighed, snatched up his broom and started to head back.

“Hey! Asahi! Wait up!” Suga called out from behind.

He waited for Suga to catch up to him.

“What the heck, Asahi. Why’d you just get up and walk away?”

“You seemed like you wanted to be alone,” Asahi said softly with a smile. “What with you ogling at the Gryffindor captain again.”

Suga turned red. “I, I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Sugs, if even I can tell, and remember Nishi had to confess to me like what? Five times?” he started counting on his fingers. “Yeah, five times for me to get a clue, then you my friend have it bad.”

Suga shook his head. Daichi had been one of the first people Suga met at Hogwarts. He was sure Daichi didn’t remember it, catching the chocolate frog he lost on the train that first day of school. He’d hoped they’d be in the same house after that, but could tell they wouldn’t. Suga remembered being delighted to find out he had classes with him and tried to get into his group whenever possible. And then they both got onto their houses quidditch teams. That meant more interaction. But despite all of this, he had never been able to hang out with Daichi one on one. It was always some quidditch captains meeting or large group project, but he really just wanted to talk to him. He just lacked the courage he guessed. Ironic, he thought, lacking courage to talk to a Gryffindor.

“Hey, just go talk to him. You already have classes and meetings with him don’t you? See if he wants to go to Honeydukes with you next weekend when we go into Hogsmeade,” Asahi beamed. Suga could tell he was proud of himself for thinking of the idea. Even though he had all the capability in the world Asahi usually wasn’t very sure of himself. Suga paused for a second mulling the idea over. It wasn’t bad, but now that he thought about it this was how Nishinoya first talked to Asahi.

He laughed a bit and smiled up at the giant chaser, “We’ll see. Come on. Let’s go before we miss dinner.”

As they made their way back to the castle Suga couldn’t help but think of all the things that could possibly go wrong with asking Daichi to hangout.

~~~~~~~

“This is starting to get ridiculous,” Nishinoya sighed. He was sitting at a table in the library with Tanaka and Asahi. Other Gryffindor and Hufflepuff 5th years were scattered about at the surrounding tables. For some reason or other the 5th years in those houses had taken to studying together and Asahi, a 6th year, was, of course, simply there because Nishinoya was. “Even you two oafs were able to tell that those two have the hots for each other, so what’s taking them so long? I cannot take any more of the sighs and sad puppy dog eyes,” he complained staring down at his transfiguration book.

“Hey! I take offense to that!” Tanaka blurted. “And I’ll have you know I happen to be a regular love guru! I helped get the two of you together didn’t I?”

“I’m not sure you pushing Nishinoya down the stairs on top of me really counts, Tanaka,” Asahi replied timidly.

“It got you guys to talk didn’t it?” Tanaka said giving him a mischievous smile.

Nishinoya rolled his eyes. “At any rate, we need to come up with a plan because if I have to hear Daichi sigh one more time I’m going to puke.” He turned toward the Hufflepuff sitting next to him. “Asahi, you said you suggested Honeydukes already?”

“Yeah, and as far as I know Suga hasn’t made a move yet,” he grumbled.

“I know Daichi hasn’t done anything either even though Tanaka and I suggested he do the same thing a few days ago,” Nishi sighed. “Why can’t they just get together already!!?”

“Who won’t get together?” Kuroo said casually from the side. He was the Slytherin keeper and couldn’t keep his nose out of anyone else’s business.

Asahi sighed and turned his head away while Tanaka put on his “You wanna fight?” face. Nishinoya was the only one who thought this worthy of reply.

“Does it really matter to you?” the short spikey haired boy asked in return.

“Oh, I don’t know. It might if I decide one of them is cute enough to pursue” Kuroo shrugged.

The three wizards seated at the table stared blankly at him. He was kidding, right?

“Well then I guess it’s a good thing that neither of them would ever have any interest in you,” Tanaka said while sizing up the tall, dark haired youth.

“Well, the key to creating interest is to be sweet and kind, show good intentions and then ask them to go to, say, Honeydukes,” Kuroo continued with a dreamy look in his eye. “Sweet talk them a bit. It’s much easier than either of them actually make it out to be.”

“Wait, you don’t even know who we’re talking about,” Nishinoya replied.

Kuroo guffawed at them. “Are you serious? It’s almost impossible not to tell. I missed my potions section last week and had to make up during the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor class and those two made me sick with how many times Daichi and Suga looked over at each other. I have yet to figure out how they didn’t catch the other’s eye,” Kuroo said exasperatedly taking the last empty seat at the table.

“Oh, well then. Um, you have any ideas for getting them together? We’ve tried,” Asahi asked hesitantly.

“You’ve hardly tried. I heard,” Kuroo replied.

“We have though! They just won’t talk to each other!” Tanaka shook his head.

“Are you guys that simple minded? You can’t just suggest,” Kuroo said smugly.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Nishinoya raised an eyebrow questioningly.

“I mean, you gotta force them to talk, not just hint at it,” the keeper replied.

“We already tried that. Didn’t work, they won’t make a move,” Tanaka shrugged his shoulders keeping his eyes trained on the Slytherin.

“No, no, no. You haven’t. You can’t leave it to them. You have to take initiative! Draw them out and lock ‘em in a closet or something. Really, not that hard,” Kuroo rolled his eyes while tilting back in his chair.

Nishinoya stared for a second before his eyes widened. “Oh! Guys! Let’s tell them we’re all meeting up at Honeydukes this weekend and ditch them! Then they know to be looking for each other, but it’ll just be them!!” he called out excitedly.

“Took you long enough,” Kuroo smiled.

“Great well let’s get things figured out now and get to dinner. I could eat a horse,” Tanaka said. They spent the rest of the evening plotting.

~~~~~

He looked around the shop. He swore Nishinoya had said to meet up with him and some other guys at 2:00. Where were they? He was the only one there so far and he hated taking a table with no one else there. He sighed and looked at his watch again.

“Daichi!” he heard his name called out. He looked about and his pulse quickened when he realized who it was.

“Suga! Hey, how are you?” Daichi replied as Suga made his way towards him and motioned towards a table.

“Good, good! You?” Suga returned with a smile.

“Same,” Daichi smiled back nervously. He hadn’t expected Suga to be the first to show up although he had heard Asahi telling Nishinoya Suga’d be there. “Do you know when the others are getting here?”

A puzzled look crossed Suga’s face. “They aren’t here already? Asahi told me we were all meeting round now and I was running late,” he looked at his watch.

“Yeah, no one’s showed yet. I was starting to worry if I got the time wrong,” Daichi added.

“Well I guess we can go ahead and order and they can just add on later,” Suga replied almost hesitantly.

“That sounds perfect,” Daichi smiled. It would be his first chance to talk with Suga alone and he wasn’t going to miss it.

After they ordered time sped by and still none of their teammates showed. As they finished the butter beers Daichi couldn’t help but think that the time had gone by too quickly. He loved talking with Suga and hearing about all the things in the Muggle world he wasn’t familiar with. The very idea that muggles had these contraptions to talk to each other when they weren’t in the same room was incredible. Why not just teleport or use owl? Suga said he had one for when he was home.

At the same time Suga questioned Daichi about growing up in a wizarding family. He thought the way it sounded was something so fantastical. He said some magical things still caught him by surprise despite being at Hogwarts for the last 6 years.

Once their drinks had dwindled to dregs and there was a lull in the conversation Suga spoke, “Guess they aren’t showing.”

“Huh, yeah,” Daichi muttered. Looking in the same direction and just not wanting this to end. He looked back over to Suga and blushed when he realized the other boy had already been looking in his direction as well.

“Sooo,” Suga started. “Do you maybe want to go check out the quidditch shop? I heard they got a new shipment of brooms in yesterday,” he asked Daichi, a hint of nervousness evident in his voice.

It took a second for Daichi to register what was said, he was buried so deep in his thoughts.

“Oh! Um yeah! That’d be great!” Daichi said with what he hoped wouldn’t be too much enthusiasm.

Suga beamed at him. Daichi just about lost his breath what with that smile being directed at him.

As they paid the bill and got up to leave the shop Daichi noticed from the corner of his eye a bald boy in sunglasses holding the Daily Prophet in front of his face, and when they passed the counter Asahi was sitting at the end with Nishi. He chuckled a bit. So they had shown up.

“What’s so funny?” Suga asked opening the door.

“Oh, nothing,” Daichi smiled turning to Suga.

As they walked down the crowded street towards the new shop Daichi couldn’t help but keep glancing towards the boy next to him. About the third time he dared look his eyes connected with soft brown ones. They both smiled, a warmth blooming deep in their chests. Neither were sure who reached out first, but their hands somehow found the other’s and they walked to the shop as if no one else was on the crowded street. Who knew it’d take six years and some meddling friends to feel this kind of happiness.


End file.
